Destruction of Government Property
by SilverReplay
Summary: AKA: where Ye Xiu is a possessive, teasing bastard and Han Wenqing just...suffers? does this even count as suffering) "You have harmed government property. Do not do it again." HanYeHan Based off a comment by narutowiener on tumblr: ahahahahhaa my friend got in trouble for "destruction of government property"
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Where Ye Xiu wonders what he did to deserve Han Wenqing, who just curses because Ye Xiu is such a goddamn *tease***_

He brushes his nose gently along his lover's jaw, tracing the sharp path to nestle himself in short black locks that tickled his skin, and breathes in the subtle scent of gunpowder and salt. "Love, relax." He hides a fond smile as he feels Han Wenqing tense even more. "Trust me, I'll take care of you," Ye Xiu whispers. "Please, give yourself to me." Slowly, Han Wenqing relaxes, his muscles loosening as he allows himself to sink into the pillows and mattress, his arms held aloft by the headboard.

"Is it too tight?" Ye Xiu asks, worry shining in his eyes. Han Wenqing shakes his head, the soft swish of the fabric following right after. "Are you sure?" Han Wenqing nods. Ye Xiu trails his fingers up soft skin, nails dragging along and causing Han Wenqing to tremble. He draws circles just below Han Wenqing's bound wrists, mindlessly allowing the motion to heat up the skin. A few moments later, slender fingers trace the complicated knot that binds Han Wenqing to the headboard, swinging the loose cloth that remains dangling.

Ye Xiu moves back until he is once more kneeling on the bed by Han Wenqing, sitting back on his haunches. He raises a hand to Han Wenqing's cheek, rubbing his thumb along the edge of the gag. He frowns. It feels... _wrong_ for Han Wenqing to be silenced; he was used to hearing the smooth voice wrap around him in a warm caress. He stares into dark eyes. "Do you want me to take the gag off?" Ye Xiu offers, playing with the elastic. He sees the hesitation in those brown eyes, the flickering between trust and uncertainty. "I won't hold it against you if you say no," Ye Xiu says, caressing Han Wenqing's cheek with the back of his hand.

Han Wenqing stares at Ye Xiu for a moment before nodding. Smiling softly, Ye Xiu gently removes the gag, leaning down to press his lips to Han Wenqing's. "Thank you for at least trying, love," Ye Xiu murmurs.

"Sorry, kitten," Han Wenqing began, coughing a little. He swallows, trying to remedy his parched throat before continuing. "I guess I'm not that good at allowing you to take the reins, am I?" His smile is one that is tinged with a mix of bitterness and regret.

Ye Xiu's brown eyes softens as he brings a hand up to run through soft strands of black hair, and he chuckles. "I didn't expect much, to be honest, I can never see you submitting to me. But as long as you see me as your equal, and as long as you are mine and I am yours, I am content." Han Wenqing joins in on the laughter, shaking his head in fondness.

"But are you not going to continue with your ministrations?" Han Wenqing remarks, eyes closed as he relaxes into Ye Xiu's hand. "I did promise you a night of control."

Ye Xiu straightens almost immediately, one of his hands still tangled in short black locks, while the one that has been playing with the knot bounding Han Wenqing's wrists drops promptly. "You are still—?"

"Why would I treat you as anything less than your worth? I know you will take care of me well, kitten; I trust you. I am just not ready for _that_ level of submission." Han Wenqing sends Ye Xiu a crooked smile that causes butterflies to flutter around in Ye Xiu's stomach. Ye Xiu opens his mouth, ready to speak once more before Han Wenqing interjects, "And no, this is not a joke. I _trust_ you, Ye Xiu. I know you will bring me no harm."

Ye Xiu is speechless. The amount of trust being given to him… "Thank you," he whispers.

He pulls Han Wenqing in for a kiss, gentle and slow. Their tongues lazily swipe each other, one of Ye Xiu's hands cradling the back of Han Wenqing's neck. Ye Xiu closes his eyes as he submerges himself into a languid kiss, feeling the sparks ignite beneath his skin and burning him up from the inside.

"Mn...Ye Xiu…don't..."

But he is not so far gone in ecstasy that he forgets his surroundings.

"Ah~ don't forget, Qing Qing, it's my show now." Their lips part for a moment.

"You fucking bastard."

Ye Xiu's eyes crinkle in mirth. He lets his breath fall upon Han Wenqing's lips, the warm air causing a shudder to travel through Han Wenqing's body. "And that's what you love about me." He then seizes his lover's lips into another kiss, one unlike the previous.

This one was all possession, all claim, all _mine mine mine_ —

His fingers flutter down from their perches in Han Wenqing's hair and neck. They hover over the skin, barely touching and causing Han Wenqing to shudder from the illusionary caresses. He rubs Han Wenqing's nipple with one hand, playing with the nub and twisting it slightly while his other hand begins brushing a path from his collarbone to navel and back. His touch is feather-light, moving in circular, looping paths and driving Han Wenqing crazy with hypersensitivity.

All the while, his tongue sweeps over every crevice in Han Wenqing's mouth, as his body nearly crushes Han Wenqing beneath him with just enough distance so that the only contact is Ye Xiu's teasing hands.

"Fuck, Xiu...ah!" Han Wenqing closes his eyes and arches into the kiss, into the touches. This isn't enough; he needs more.

Ye Xiu breaks off the kiss, listening to Han Wenqing's heavy breathing above him contently. His lips move to Han Wenqing's ear, taking the lobe in between teeth, nibbling on the skin, stretching out the cartilage, and making Han Wenqing arch his back in pleasure. His hands are not idle either. One hand moves to the other nipple, nail digging slightly into the nub as he plays with it absentmindedly. The wandering hand begins tracing circles along Han Wenqing's inner thigh, his nails dragging along the skin, leaving traces of crimson everywhere they pass by.

"I swear, if you do not get a goddamn move on—"

A sharp twist steals the rest of Han Wenqing's words.

"Maybe I should have gagged you," Ye Xiu begins, his finger tapping on one poor, tortured nipple. "If I did, you would have had to just _take it_ and let me do whatever I want to your body." Ye Xiu's eyes darken and stare endlessly into Han Wenqing's blown wide eyes.

"Ye—" Han Wenqing breathes out, in slight astonishment that a lazy person like Ye Xiu—who has never minded being submissive because it means less work—can be so dominant and aggressive.

Ye Xiu gets off of Han Wenqing then. He stands back and examines his handiwork. Ruffled hair, sweat clinging to hard planes and sun-kissed skin, bruised lips, tension hidden in corded muscles and trembling limbs. _Beautiful,_ Ye Xiu thinks. What has he done to deserve Han Wenqing?

Han Wenqing barely restrains himself from squirming at Ye Xiu's intense gaze, but as second by second passes, his resolve weakens. "Xiu…" He won't beg. He _refuses_ to beg.

Some dark part of Ye Xiu wants to hear Han Wenqing break, to be a sobbing mess in front of him. That part, Ye Xiu locks away deep within him. He won't destroy Han Wenqing like that—because he isn't ready for it, and Ye Xiu refuses to push Han Wenqing further than he can handle.

"So impatient, Qing Qing."

Ye Xiu presses open mouthed kisses to Han Wenqing's sharp jawline, his tongue peeking out and taking quick swipes along the sweaty skin, tasting salt as his hands continues to play Han Wenqing's body like a finely tuned violin. He makes his way to Han Wenqing's throat, sucking on his adam's apple before continuing to his pulse point. Ye Xiu suckles it, adding pressure while occasionally scraping his teeth over sensitive skin to bring those blood vessels closer to the surface. It'll bruise, but it'll also mark Han Wenqing as his.

Straightening up, he takes in the sight of Han Wenqing coming undone beneath his hands.

"Last chance, darling," Ye Xiu warns as he reaches for a tube of lube. He straddles Han Wenqing, flips the cap open, and waits for Han Wenqing's response.

"Do your worse, kitten," Han Wenqing smirks, but his trembling, tense body belies his hesitancy. Deciding to just get on with it, Ye Xiu replies by tipping a generous amount on his fingers. It is cold and watery, still rather weird to experience even after all the times they have used it. He rubs his fingers together, heating up the lubrication. Ye Xiu then lowers his fingers, brushing against Han Wenqing's dick for a slight moment before he changes direction and moves it even further down. He relaxes and slips his finger past the first ring of muscle. Wasting little to no time, he slips in a second one and begins to scissor them. He no longer has patience for extended foreplay. Han Wenqing has challenged him, and Ye Xiu is _not_ backing down.

The low growl that rumbles beneath him makes Ye Xiu shiver in anticipation. His eyes rise to meet the darkened eyes of his lover, the fine sheen of sweat making his skin glow. Han Wenqing's fingers clench tightly, the knuckles stark white. Han Wenqing is a beauty against rumpled swathes of pale blue cotton sheets, his back arched so beautifully while being finger fucked.

"Kitten…" Han Wenqing pleads, never having felt so _full_ before. Ye Xiu responds with a third finger, splaying them wide inside of the tight channel being displayed before him as Han Wenqing bends his knees and brings them close to his chest.

"Shh, just a little more, love. Need to get you loose for me." Ye Xiu caresses Han Wenqing's weeping cock, thumbing the slit briefly before his hand moves down to the base and grips it tightly. Han Wenqing gasps, cursing in between breaths as Ye Xiu begins to repeatedly thrust fingers against his prostate.

 _I'm seeing stars_ , Han Wenqing realizes; his vision comprises of flickering white patches that disappear when the feeling of being absolutely empty returns, and explode into dying superstars when he feels Ye Xiu's fingers fill him up again. His body trembles, from exertion and finely coiled tension. Ye Xiu pushes his legs a little further out, and he complies, utilizing a fine bit of flexibility and strength to maneuver his legs up and over Ye Xiu's shoulders—without Ye Xiu being of any help, that bastard. Ye Xiu thrusts his fingers back inside and _grabs_ his prostate, _twisting_ and _playing_ with the gland until Han Wenqing is stuck voicing a litany of moans and pleas.

And then the fingers disappear. _The world disappears from underneath him._ Han Wenqing blacks out for a moment, Ye Xiu's grip on the base of his cock gone. Ye Xiu's unerring aim as a sharpshooting instructor allows him to enter at the perfect angle, piercing the abused prostate in one single thrust.

Even if it is for only a moment, Han Wenqing feels drowsy and lethargic as his eyes flicker open. He feels Ye Xiu's body drape over his as slender, nimble fingers begin playing with his restraints.

Ye Xiu just _stays there_ , motionless, to let Han Wenqing adjust, but at this point, _Han Wenqing just wants Ye Xiu to fuck him through the bed and the whole goddamn floor_.

With a final tug, Ye Xiu pulls the fabric free and tosses it to the side, not caring about how the fabric brushes roughly against Han Wenqing's sore wrists. It's his plan, anyways, to mark Han Wenqing's body so no one will forget that this adonis of a man belongs to him _and only him_.

Han Wenqing lowers his free hands to dig nails onto Ye Xiu's shoulder blades.

" _Move, Kitten._ _ **Now**_." Ye Xiu, not in the mood to tease any longer, complies. Han Wenqing's head snaps back as he suddenly screams, nails digging and drawing blood as Ye Xiu moves back two inches and shoves his cock back up his ass. Slow withdrawals, which allows Han Wenqing to feel the member drag against his insides, and quick powerful thrusts that leaves him a mess.

At one point, Han Wenqing _does_ black out only for Ye Xiu to be an unrelenting asshole and continue fucking his oversensitive body like he's trying to wring out every last bit of pleasure. His eyes are half-mast, his energy too drained to open them fully. His body has fallen to lay flat against the bed, legs wrapped around Ye Xiu's waist now instead of over his shoulders. His arms has fallen to his sides and just twist the sheets beneath him.

Meanwhile, Ye Xiu brings up a hand to his lips, gleaming white with Han Wenqing's own fluids, and licks. it. clean. thoroughly. A pink tongue wraps around each digit, sucking them further into his mouth to make sure all the essence was gone. His eyes stay locked onto Han Wenqing's.

Ye Xiu never once stops fucking Han Wenqing into the mattress, riding through his own orgasm as he fills Han Wenqing up with his seed. His hand wraps around Han Wenqing's cock and jerks it roughly, the oversensitivity sending Han Wenqing into new throes of ecstasy as he sobs, a second climax ripping through him.

Ye Xiu pulls out slowly, watching as the dark pucker unwillingly releases his cock from its tight heat. Done, he reaches over for a pack of wipes on the bedside table and wipes their bodies clean—to a point, as he does not bother to clean Han Wenqing's insides. Throwing the dirty wipes into the nearby trash can, Ye Xiu cuddles the taller male and falls asleep, content.

Han Wenqing huffs because _of course_ Ye Xiu would be like this, giving only the bare minimum aftercare. Yet, affection fills his eyes as he tiredly pulls Ye Xiu deeper into his embrace, throwing an arm over the thin waist to pull Ye Xiu flush against his body. Exhaustion slowly lulls him to sleep, that and the warmth Ye Xiu radiates as he snuggles into Han Wenqing.

* * *

 **Notes:**

*what is life*  
I don't even know what my brain is even thinking, but here ya go  
Approximately four more chapters to finish this prompt (I hope)  
So, uh, enjoy?  
*goes to hide*

Cross-posted under **MTKiseki** at AO3

Beta'd by **hundredblossoms** at AO3

Gifted to **Synoshian** at AO3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Where introspection reigns king**_

Han Wenqing wakes to the morning sunlight hitting his eyes. A part of him flinches and wants to go back to sleep, but the slight movement he is feeling tells him that Ye Xiu is waking up as well, so he doesn't. He opens his eyes and glances down at Ye Xiu's curled form in his arms.

It is absolutely adorable in his eyes.

Ye Xiu's hair is mussed from last night's activity, his bangs falling into his eyes. His lashes, which are surprisingly long, flutter against his cheeks. Han Wenqing makes a note to feed Ye Xiu more, as his cheekbones are a bit too defined and his jawline a bit too sharp to be healthy. He'll just have to make sure Ye Xiu works up more of an appetite.

Han Wenqing's fingers twitch, but he restrains the urge to run them along said jawline. He doesn't want to move and wishes he can just immortalize this moment—with the haze of bliss lingering over both of them, he feels more relaxed and lethargic than he has in a while. A quick glance to the digital clock on the nightstand reveals that it is twenty to one, which meant they have practically slept the morning away.

Exhaling softly, he continues his quiet observation of his lover, who is now mumbling adorably as he wakes from his dreams. Ye Xiu's skin is paler than he expects of a sharpshooter. _But then again_ , he reconsiders, _Ye Xiu teaches primarily in the indoor gun range_. He doesn't know how Ye Xiu has secured that teaching location so well, but he isn't complaining. Seeing Ye Xiu's pale skin flush a bright red, the color perfectly complementing with their pale blue cotton sheets...Han Wenqing deliberately forces his impulses down, as his body is not quite ready to do anything at the moment.

He remembers the day after their first night together and how Ye Xiu complained endlessly about the aches and pains. Ye Xiu had prepared him well last night, but—he moves his body slightly and barely conceals a wince. Yeah, he _definitely_ is not up to much after last night.

The slight movement he made rouses Ye Xiu a bit. Ye Xiu shifts even closer toward Han Wenqing's chest, so close that Han Wenqing can feel Ye Xiu's hair tickle his chest. A lock of hair brushes against his sore nipples, causing Han Wenqing to tense slightly. With a fond look, he maneuvers his arm under Ye Xiu's head so he can stroke it. Ye Xiu scrunches his nose and makes an adorable mewling sound at the sensation, which makes Han Wenqing uncharacteristically want to sigh at how cute it is. What has he done to deserve such an adorable lover? How come no one had ever seen past Ye Xiu's sarcasm and shamelessness to see the gem hiding beneath?

 _Well, their loss, my treasure_ , Han Wenqing vindictively thinks, recalling how exactly he met Ye Xiu. It is a long tale for another time, but it essentially culminates in Ye Xiu dropping his mask for a split second and causing Han Wenqing to be smitten by the heart beneath the bastard persona.

His dark brown eyes linger on bruised pink lips, which matches his own. He doesn't remember biting Ye Xiu's lips, but a small cut has scabbed over since. Ye Xiu's back has a few irregular bruises blossoming, and Han Wenqing does not know whether to be proud or embarrassed of those. Those are...from when his heels dug into Ye Xiu's back last night.

His gaze shifts away from Ye Xiu's back to skim along the rest of Ye Xiu's body. For once, Ye Xiu is relatively unscathed from their activities, whereas he is the one with a chestful of love bites and aches everywhere. It...is not something unpleasant but equally not something he is willing to do often. Han Wenqing frowns; not having control...is still a sore point for him.

"I can hear you thinking from here," Ye Xiu murmurs as he reaches up to pat haphazardly at Han Wenqing's face and only partially succeeding.

Han Wenqing closes his eyes and waits until the hand patting his left cheek, nose, and part of his forehead has withdrawn. "Go back to sleep, kitten. We don't have anything planned for today."

"But—" Ye Xiu yawns, "all the lost time. You head back to the base tomorrow." Ye Xiu really looks like a small kitten at the moment with how his whole face scrunches up as he yawns. Either that, or Han Wenqing is heavily biased.

"Only for the week. I'll be back for the weekend." Han Wenqing's voice softens even further at this.

"Mnnnnnn." Ye Xiu pouts slightly and then sighs, knowing there is nothing either of them can do.

Both of them are decorated officers, but from different divisions. Ye Xiu went into the army and exited a decorated but honorably discharged major now sharpshooter instructor, all because a jealous subordinate deliberately tampered with mission parameters. Ye Xiu had ended up being a prisoner of war for a week that felt more like a month. It had been Han Wenqing who rescued him, having been on a scouting mission in the area and spotting an unusual configuration in the landscape. No one had expected Ye Xiu to still be alive, but there he was, descending on the base like a vengeful god and completely tearing the military base apart to reformat it. His immediate superiors did nothing, as they had discovered the treason during Ye Xiu's investigations.

Ye Xiu had, after seeing a therapist, been honorably discharged then. Since that incident, his state of mind is always on a hair-trigger during a charged situation, which is not what the army needs. Ye Xiu has been military for over a decade, however, and can not part from this facet of his life. Thus, when faced with his honorable discharge, he chooses to take up the responsibility of instructing the next generation of sharpshooters...though Han Wenqing takes some offense to this decision.

As he often comments scathingly, _The brats are practically our kids with how often they are over_.

The 'brats' in question being a delightful young lady named Tang Rou who had found her place amidst the harsh brutality of the army; a quiet, reserved young man with one of the best marksmanship scores Ye Xiu has ever seen, including his own, named Zhou Zekai; an enthusiastic blonde who works with the machinery named Bao Rongxing, who Han Wenqing still has no clue why Ye Xiu likes considering he is not active military like the rest; and several others.

Their house may be moderately large, but it does not have enough space for an entire team of kids (though to call them 'kids' when Han Wenqing and Ye Xiu are barely three years older than the oldest of them, Zhou Zekai, may be a bit too much).

Han Wenqing sighs and shifts Ye Xiu out of his embrace. He winces as he sits up, because the stabbing pain up his spine is not something he will ever get used to.

Ye Xiu, seeing this, smirks slightly and sits up as well. He presses a kiss to the corner of Han Wenqing's mouth and slips off the bed. "Stay there, love. I'll get a washcloth. It's the least I can do after running you ragged last night."

Han Wenqing narrows his eyes but says nothing.

A few minutes later, Ye Xiu returns with a small bowl of water, an empty bowl, and a washcloth. Ye Xiu has already cleaned himself briskly, while Han Wenqing is still covered with their fluids. Gently, Ye Xiu began wiping Han Wenqing clean. A more thorough cleaning will need to be done later, but for now, Ye Xiu soaks the washcloth in water before rubbing away at Han Wenqing's body. He then wrings the cloth of the dirty water and soaks it again in water, repeating the motions.

Han Wenqing relaxes underneath Ye Xiu's ministrations. Some part of him muses that this sort of care would normally have had him roaring for a second round, but he's too tired for that now. It feels...nice to be taken care of for once.

Ye Xiu smiles softly and keeps at his task, ignoring his own arousal because he is just as wrung out, if not physically, then emotionally. He's still shocked that last night happened. It felt natural for Han Wenqing to take the lead back when they first got together. Han Wenqing is not been broken like he is, all cracks and shards barely held together by his resolve. Ye Xiu can't even give an estimate to the breadth of his love for Han Wenqing, but he has fully acknowledged that Han Wenqing is his entire world now. There isn't anything Ye Xiu won't do for him, and submitting is thus of no importance in the grand scheme of things.

Despite him having been held captive, Han Wenqing, this beautiful specimen of mankind, still wants _him_ , still loves him despite the scars and vulnerability. Ye Xiu _can't_ begrudge him for having his own reservations of giving up so much control.

 _Sex, to me, is a level of trust beyond that of comrades in the military. It's beyond the trust of being in love, because you can love and distrust someone equally. It is,_ as Ye Xiu once explained to Han Wenqing, _a faith that transcends the boundaries of love; this is me giving you my entire body, my heart, my soul...all of it is yours. So stop asking if I'm okay because those bastards used me like a sex toy last year. Just_ _ **fuck**_ _me already, Wenqing. I. Want. This. I'm not a fragile, porcelain doll. Give me your best._

Ye Xiu inwardly shakes his head. He doesn't know what he did to deserve Han Wenqing's love and attention, but he will do anything to never lose it.

"I think you're done, " Han Wenqing wryly comments after seeing Ye Xiu begin a third round of cleaning.

Ye Xiu blinks and realizes that he has been lost in his thoughts for a while. He drops the cloth into the nearly empty bowl of water and sits down on the bed to pull Han Wenqing into a kiss, which Han Wenqing accepts without any resistance. For once, Han Wenqing doesn't demand control of the kiss and simply lets Ye Xiu guide him back onto the bed, their naked bodies once more pressing against one another.

Ye Xiu weaves a hand through Han Wenqing's short, cropped hair as he pulls Han Wenqing closer. A simple, languid kiss escalates drastically when Han Wenqing parts his lips to allow Ye Xiu's tongue entrance all of a sudden. Ye Xiu finds himself closing his eyes as he leans into Han Wenqing's body, until he is practically laying on top of the air force lieutenant colonel. He sinks into the kiss, taking time to map out the entirety of Han Wenqing's mouth.

Han Wenqing feels as if some of the high from last night returning, a rush of love and pure _need_ coursing through his body. One hand grasps Ye Xiu's longer hair while the other rests at the small of Ye Xiu's back, that hand pressing Ye Xiu toward him. His eyes have been closed since Ye Xiu first seized his lips, but when Ye Xiu's weight starts falling on top of him, Han Wenqing's eyes flicker open slightly.

Making a quick decision, Han Wenqing twists his body so that Ye Xiu falls onto the bed, stunning Ye Xiu and causing his eyes to fly open. Han Wenqing smirks and leans down to continue their kiss. Ye Xiu's eyes narrow.

It seems that Han Wenqing is done playing passive.

Ye Xiu reaches out, only for both his hands to be grasped by one of Han Wenqing's hands. It's moments like this that makes Han Wenqing pause and wonder at how slender Ye Xiu's hands are, as normally he's too focused on how enchantingly beautiful they were when paused over the trigger of a rifle.

Pressing Ye Xiu's hands above his head in parallel to how his hands were tied up last night, Han Wenqing barricades Ye Xiu against the bed. Leaning in so his breath tickles Ye Xiu's ear, his lips brushing against Ye Xiu's skin if he moves just a sliver closer, Han Wenqing destroys Ye Xiu's fantasies for this afternoon.

"If you had forgotten, Su Mucheng and Su Muqiu plan to visit in two hours. We have no time or energy to spare." Ye Xiu feels as if cold water was poured over his head. _Shit_ , he thinks, having forgotten this point entirely.

"Don't worry, kitten, there is always tonight, and I do plan to repay the favor."

Ye Xiu shivers, gulping when he feels Han Wenqing nip at his ear before backing away. He watches as his lover makes his way over to the wardrobe to grab clean clothes before heading to the bathroom, the limp surprisingly unnoticeable. Ye Xiu's eyes darken a bit. _Next time_ , he thinks, _I'm making it so he can't even get out of bed_.

Ye Xiu stares up at the ceiling, drowsiness seeping back into his amber eyes. Lulled by the sound of running water, his eyes close.

Meanwhile, Han Wenqing melts under the hot shower water, a wave of exhaustion suddenly hitting him as well. With a sigh, he lathers his hair clean of sweat and splatters of his semen and rinses all the suds and filth away. Once that is done, he grabs a loofah and begins the arduous task of washing the rest of his body clean. With each pass of the sponge, he has to physically restrain himself from wincing because his body is apparently _very_ sensitive after last night. If not because of Ye Xiu playing with it too much, then because his body has been bent and stretched in all sorts of new ways. No wonder Ye Xiu has become so flexible and limber.

He stretches his back and groans at all the kinks he can feel. Slowly, he works at undoing all the knots as best as he can, because Ye Xiu cannot give a massage to save his life. For someone unusually talented with their fingers, Ye Xiu fails at anything that working directly with a living thing—specifically, at cooking. Han Wenqing wonders how Ye Xiu has survived on his own for so long and then makes a mental note to thank Su Mucheng and Su Muqiu for keeping the reckless idiot alive for so long. He honestly can't imagine a life without Ye Xiu in it, to where his life is divided between 'Before Ye Xiu' and 'After Ye Xiu.'

With a grimace, he reaches down and presses his fingers against his rim. Even without looking at it, he can tell that his ass is completely wrecked after last night. He...is not looking forward to what he has to do next. Breaching his still slightly loose hole with a finger, he begins slowly stretching himself, just so he can open himself up wider to clean out all of Ye Xiu's cum. Because apparently Ye Xiu had been too lazy last night to grab a condom, and he himself had been too wired up to even consider having Ye Xiu grab one. Each time his fingers brush against his inner walls, Han Wenqing slowly feels himself harden and the heat radiating off his face intensify.

By the time he stretches himself open for two fingers, then three, he is near full mast. Han Wenqing crooks his fingers and begins digging out glob after glob of semen and lube for what seems like forever but is only five minutes at most. He sticks his hand under the running water and watches as the half-congealed mess is blasted off by the pressurized water.

Han Wenqing stares blankly into space for a moment before resignation sets in. He takes down the shower head and changes the pressure settings until water shoots out like a jet stream. Inwardly cursing Ye Xiu's laziness and inability to read a situation, as he clearly did not realize that Han Wenqing was inviting him to join him in the shower, Han Wenqing swears to make Ye Xiu suffer for all this. Then, he braces himself against the shower wall and washes out the rest of the remnants.

With a sigh, he limps out of the shower and throws a towel over his shoulders. Han Wenqing mentally swears to never bottom again if this is what he has to deal with, especially _alone_ since—he glances at the mattress—Ye Xiu won't be of any help. He gazes at the sleeping brunet with a bemused smile and shakes his head.

 _Luckily_ , Han Wenqing thinks, _I lied about Su Mucheng and Su Muqiu visiting. Although, I can't believe that Ye Xiu forgot the two were off on their annual fashion show circuit run._

Actually, he can. Ye Xiu can barely remember his own birthday, let alone his friends' plans for globe-trotting trips. Su Muqiu is a world-famous designer known for his _Myriad Manifestations of Rain_ fashion line, which has everything from casual clothes to formal attire to wedding dresses and tuxedos. His younger sister, Su Mucheng, is naturally his signature model, often nicknamed the 'Rain Goddess' for both her beauty and cleansing personality. Talking to her is soothing; it makes people feel as if all their worries have been washed away.

Han Wenqing still has no idea how Ye Xiu became friends with them, as he doubts that the crazy tale involving water bottles, an umbrella, twelve different weapons from swords to claws to even a shield and scythe, and a mechanical box is actually true.

He stares at Ye Xiu for a while longer, tempted to join Ye Xiu back in bed, but he just reminds himself that he has just finished taking a shower. It will be redundant to head straight back to a very substance-stained bed. He uses the towel hanging around his neck to quickly wipe his body dry, ignoring the lingering aches with the familiarity of years of ache and pains from martial arts, and shrugs on a thin black bathrobe with red lining.

He'll just start on making food before waking Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu will need the energy for what he has planned for tonight.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Special thanks to my beta, hundredblossoms, for her wonderful work!  
Also, the lovely Synoshian's birthday is coming up (March 9th!), so this entire fic is dedicated to you, darling  
*kowtows to Goddess Lies*

Cross-posted under **MTKiseki** at AO3

Beta'd by **hundredblossoms** at AO3

Gifted to **Synoshian** at AO3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Han Wenqing's Farewell Gift (Ye Xiu would normally punch his lover in the solar plexus for this, but he's too far gone in pleasure to even contemplate the idea)**_

Ye Xiu wakes up in a haze of drowsiness and confusion. He furrows his brows; there is something he should remember or be aware of, but he can't put his finger on it. Moments later, however, panic sets in.

 _Fuck, Mucheng and Muqiu!_ Ye Xiu springs from the bed, or to be more specific, he tries to. Silk ropes dig into his wrists and ankles, and the constricting pain fully rouses Ye Xiu into coherence.

He looks up blankly, only realizing the position his body is in then. He's no longer undressed, for one, though he is not sure if this is any better. The thing he's wearing is sheer, to where it might as well not exist. He's not exactly sure what he's wearing, as he can not really look at himself while tied up. From this angle, all Ye Xiu can see is endless sheer gauze cloaking his body, with the fabric naturally being in Han Wenqing's favorite colors of red and black.

He...does not remember this outfit. It's neither from his nor Han Wenqing's wardrobe, and he's definitely certain it is not something he ordered online previously. Moreover, his lover absolutely _detests_ shopping for clothes, favoring functionality even more than Ye Xiu.

To be fair, however, it's not like either of them do shop for clothes, since Su Muqiu is entirely willing to clothe the both of them for life—Ye Xiu due to their brotherly relationship, and Han Wenqing for being there for Su Muqiu's brother in all but blood.

Ye Xiu had asked Su Muqiu once, years ago, about why he is so accepting of Ye Xiu's relationship with Han Wenqing. The words are engraved in his mind, just as clear as the day he first heard them.

"Do you take me for an idiot, Yiye?" Su Muqiu stared at Ye Xiu as if he was an idiot. When he saw that Ye Xiu actually didn't understand, he sighed and set down his coffee. He tilted his head, gesturing for the younger man to take a seat.

Ye Xiu gingerly took a seat, uncertain on what his long-time friend meant for once. He and Han Wenqing had been dating for a month; Han Wenqing had invited Ye Xiu to move in with him long before that, however. Actually, just after he got discharged to be specific—Ye Xiu's therapist had recommended him to get a roommate to help check up on him, and Han Wenqing had offered his apartment almost immediately. Looking back at that, Ye Xiu couldn't believe how blind he had been to Han Wenqing's affections.

A waitress came over and delivered Ye Xiu's order—unsweetened black tea—before backing away. Once Ye Xiu took a sip of his drink, Su Muqiu decided to begin his blunt explanation, as anything else would not get through to Ye Xiu.

"First of all, I have never seen you like this with **anyone** , even me. Remember when you used to have a crush on me, back when we first met?" Ye Xiu shifted his gaze away, suddenly awkward. That was...still something he disliked ever thinking about, especially since Su Muqiu was his brother in all but blood at this point.

"Yes...how are things between you and my brother?" That was also the reason why he disliked thinking about it, because Su Muqiu ended up falling for his twin and not him back then. Su Muqiu's first meeting with Ye Qiu was still recalled fondly amongst their friend circle because it was more of a disaster than how Ye Xiu had met the Su twins, which was astonishing in retrospect.

Su Muqiu raised a brow. "Yiye, don't try and change the topic. But, since you are asking—for once, might I add—I should ask now then." Su Muqiu schooled his face into an expression of absolute sincerity and seriousness. "May I have your twin brother's hand in marriage?"

Ye Xiu choked on his tea, spluttering it all over Su Muqiu's face, who only closed his eyes in resignation and grabbed a napkin to wipe himself dry. Maybe...he should have timed that better.

Ye Xiu continued coughing, using his fist to rap his chest until he was sure he got all the tea out of his lungs. "Wh-what?" Ye Xiu rasped out.

As if his previous calm state was entirely fake, Su Muqiu began babbling, explaining how he has already asked their parents—who had surprisingly agreed considering they only had two sons who were both gay and were thus left with no heirs to continue the lineage—but Su Muqiu also wanted to ask him because he was essentially taking his twin away, not to mention how Su Muqiu also saw him as a brother and the whole complicated situation of how they met, the love triangle, and the brother complex Ye Qiu still had.

Ye Xiu felt honored, honestly; it helped that he had long since gotten over his feelings for Su Muqiu after falling for Han Wenqing. Han Wenqing—the man who, Ye Xiu recently learned, had liked him since that very first meeting; that very first, highly memorable meeting where Ye Xiu had not realized that Han Wenqing was the visiting air force major and hit on him heavily because of a bet with Huang Shaotian, the drills instructor. How could Ye Xiu have known that this had been the very important person visiting their base later that day? Or that Han Wenqing would flirt back with equal measure?

Ye Xiu had been very shocked, because Han Wenqing neither looked like someone who was reciprocative to advances in general nor someone who would be good at flirting. In the end, instead of being the one to make the hardened veteran soldier blush, it had been him who was flustered; he ended up losing his bet with Huang Shaotian, which caused him to hold a slight grudge against Han Wenqing at first. This guy forced him to sit through hours of Huang Shaotian's anxiety-fueled rants on how to court Yu Wenzhou, the new doctor who got assigned to their base. All because he ruined the bet Ye Xiu made with Huang Shaotian to try and prove that he was not the more submissive one in a relationship. Huang Shaotian had, after all, wanted to consult with Ye Xiu precisely because he believed Ye Xiu would be the one who would typically be courted and would thus know what Yu Wenzhou would like, to Ye Xiu's horror.

'It isn't like the blabbermouth is wrong,' Ye Xiu admitted to Han Wenqing months later, after they got together. 'I was still peeved at you, though, because there are things you do **not** subject others to, dealing with an extra talkative Huang Shaotian being one of them.'

"Ah, Qiumu," Ye Xiu started, not knowing how to respond. Su Muqiu looked up from where he was fiddling with his cup of coffee. "You…"

Ye Xiu paused, recollecting his thoughts. He then flagged down a waitress to get him a cup of iced black coffee and a shot of courvoisier; he was going to need this.

Su Muqiu shifted in his chair, as Ye Xiu had still not said much. He stewed in the silence until Ye Xiu received his drink, of which the younger man downed in one shot regardless of the taste.

"Right," Ye Xiu said. "Why my brother? I never really asked before, but what makes him the one you want to devote your life to?"

"I honestly don't know. Even our little princess was surprised that I liked him and not you all those years ago. His laugh? The way his nose wrinkles in disgust at your antics, even though his eyes have an unmistakable look of adoration and love? The way his smile curls just a little bit more when I make him happy? I just…" Su Muqiu saw a shadow cross Ye Xiu's face and stopped. "Yiye?"

"Ah, yes, Qiumu?" Ye Xiu responded nearly a full five seconds later.

"Are you even listening to me?" Su Muqiu demanded.

"Yes, just...just keep going on. I'm thinking of whether I should ask our little dancer's shady boyfriend to obtain for me a spear to ram up your ass or a war hammer so I can break all the bones in your body if you ever hurt Ye Qiu after this day." Ye Xiu actually looked serious about this, to Su Muqiu's surprise.

"Um…" Su Muqiu continued with his previous train of thought, his eyes focused on his empty coffee cup. He decided to avoid addressing Ye Xiu's threats of bodily harm. "I just can't imagine a life without him in it now. I want what my parents had, a loving home, children running around our legs, a family pet—I want that and more with him. We can adopt or get a surrogate, so your family will still have a heir; even if the child is biologically his, I'll still love them with my entire being. Whenever I think about the future, whenever I make any decision, my first thought will be: how will this affect Qiu'er? How will this affect my little hamster? My entire life is already devoted to him; I just want to make it official."

Su Muqiu looked up then and saw Ye Xiu staring into his own empty cup, lost in thought. "Yiye…"

"Go ahead," Ye Xiu stated flatly. "You have my full blessing." The flat tone scared Su Muqiu somewhat. Was Ye Xiu angry that his twin was being taken away from him?

"I want you to be my best man, our best man—you mean the world to Qiu'er." Ye Xiu simply nodded and got up. "Ye Xiu?" Su Muqiu hesitated, even using Ye Xiu's real name for once.

"Don't worry about it; you said you approve of my relationship with Wenqing, right?"

Su Muqiu nodded, confused. "Do you really need me to explain why?"

"No," Ye Xiu paused and then said, "but I need you to tell me if you'll be my best man one day. I want to ask him to marry me."

Ye Xiu...still has the ring tucked away; it's been nearly three years since then, and he has never worked up the courage to pop the question.

The sound of the door opening arouses Ye Xiu from his memories. He strains his neck to take a look and sees Han Wenqing enter with a platter of food, though he only knows it's food because of the mildly sweet, nutty smell; he can barely only see the bottom of the platter from this angle.

"Qing Qing," Ye Xiu calls out, a slightly reproaching tone in his voice. He isn't very happy when he wakes up only to find himself spreadeagled. "Did you allow me to sleep through Cheng'er and Qiumu's visit? And why am I tied up?"

Han Wenqing walks over and sets the porcelain platter on the nightstand. Ye Xiu tilts his head just so and catches sight of a gravy boat filled with what is definitely not gravy, a pitcher of iced water, and a bowl of something he cannot see.

"If I release you to re-adjust your bindings, will you be obedient?" Han Wenqing's tone is glacial, which immediately causes Ye Xiu's stomach to drop.

 _What did I do,_ Ye Xiu desperately tries to recall what he did to earn the 'punishment' tone. _I'm pretty sure Wenqing enjoyed last night; he didn't seem angry after we woke up… Fuck, I fell asleep on him. And unlike the usual nights when he takes control, I left him to deal with the aftermath by himself._

Ye Xiu gazes up at Han Wenqing, who is towering over him from his standing position. Making sure to look at his lover in the eyes, Ye Xiu nods, hoping Han Wenqing can see the genuine apology in his eyes. When Han Wenqing reaches to untie the silk ropes from the bedposts, Ye Xiu does his best to not flinch or even move at all.

 _Obedience, Wenqing asks for obedience after my folly this morning… I can do that._

While Ye Xiu has become Han Wenqing's sole reason for living, the reverse is likewise true.

Han Wenqing maneuvers Ye Xiu into a sitting position and binds Ye Xiu's wrists together behind his back. He then moves onto Ye Xiu's legs. With apparent ease, he lifts Ye Xiu up with one hand; even though Ye Xiu is lighter than he should be, weighing in at just under fifty-five kilograms, it is still not an easy task considering Han Wenqing's body is still recovering from last night.

Ye Xiu does his best to remain absolutely still, which is a hard task because when lifted into the air, who will freeze instead of flail and pray for balance? A large, warm hand moves his long legs to bend and rest beneath him, and he's set back down onto the sheets. Now that Ye Xiu is more aware, he realizes the sheets are newly changed.

 _How long have I been asleep for?_ Ye Xiu questions, shocked. A glance at the nightstand partially reveals the time to be sometime around seven o'clock. The revelation nearly makes Ye Xiu want to whimper because this means he probably also missed the sub drop his lover underwent. _Shit_.

His lover tugs the ends of the silk ropes dangling from his ankles out from beneath Ye Xiu and carefully wraps them around Ye Xiu's thighs. Ye Xiu simply bites his lip and stares straight ahead as he feels the restraints tighten and press into his skin.

Han Wenqing, once done restraining Ye Xiu's bent legs so that they will remain spread out in a bastardized formal kneeling position, trails his hands up past Ye Xiu's thighs and along his back until they rest on his shoulders. He presses down and forces Ye Xiu's tense shoulders to relax and drop, while also making sure Ye Xiu has perfect posture—though it's not like this is hard to do considering Ye Xiu has had such things bred into him at a young age.

Straightening his back the instant he feels Han Wenqing's touch at his shoulders, Ye Xiu bites down even harder on his lip and allows his arms to be brought behind his back. His wrists are crossed over one another, and the silk ropes still wrapped around them are bound together, with enough tightness to keep his shoulders down but back. He feels Han Wenqing's warm breath tickle his neck then, and his eyes automatically squeeze shut.

"Should I praise you, I wonder, for being so obedient, my mischievous little kitten? No, maybe I should call you something else," Han Wenqing breathes, his hands splaying over Ye Xiu's shoulders. With how close he is to Ye Xiu, the latter feels completely enveloped by the body heat Han Wenqing's far more muscular form radiates.

Ye Xiu does not reply, which makes Han Wenqing smirk. He brings one hand to grasp Ye Xiu's chin and forces his lover to look him in the eye. Ye Xiu's amber eyes fly open at the movement and are immediately trapped by Han Wenqing's darkened gaze.

"What shall I call you, my dear? You may speak."

Ye Xiu parts his lips and breaths raggedly. His voice cracks when he says, "Whatever you wish." Then, as if something overcomes him, or perhaps because of the tense and charged situation, Ye Xiu adds, "I'll always be yours, Master."

The smirk Han Wenqing flashes him immediately makes Ye Xiu want to sob. _I am so fucked, aren't I._

Han Wenqing adjusts his hands to bridal carry Ye Xiu over to the armchair, except he sets Ye Xiu down at the foot of the chair. He walks back over to the nightstand and picks up the platter of food to set down on the coffee table, conveniently grabbing one of the contents from the platter afterward. Instead of settling into the armchair, he drops into a half kneeling position behind Ye Xiu and presses against Ye Xiu's back so that the younger man's head rests against the armchair cushion.

"Master?" Ye Xiu half-asks, the strain this particular position creates not registering much in his mind. It's like a slight stretch after all they've done.

Han Wenqing just hums and dips two fingers into the gravy boat before bringing them down to Ye Xiu's exposed entrance. For a moment, he allows his fingers to pause there, with only the slightly cool sensation of some sticky liquid telling Ye Xiu what is going on. Han Wenqing watches as Ye Xiu's back only becomes more tense, this time in anticipation, and withdraws his fingers.

Ye Xiu feels the sensation vanish except from some remnants and becomes confused. "Master?" he queries, even tilting his head back to look at Han Wenqing.

"Relax," Han Wenqing intones, falling silent afterward.

Ye Xiu, realizing what Han Wenqing means, shifts so his head sinks into the cushion. As a result, this leaves all his weight on his kneecaps and exposes himself more. Ye Xiu blushes, because in what way is this not embarrassing? Yet, that dark gaze from earlier holds a promise he desperately wants to have fulfilled. He turns his head to the side, so that one cheek rests on the cushion, and waits.

Finally seeing Ye Xiu's body relax, Han Wenqing traces Ye Xiu's rim with his lube-covered index finger, intermittently switching from just the pad of his finger to his nail and back.

Ye Xiu is fully aroused by the time Han Wenqing makes a move. Without any warning, a finger slips into him with ease, a second one following not a second later. The stretch catches him off-guard. Normally, Han Wenqing will take his time with preparing him, giving him time to adjust to each finger—which is torture in of itself.

In contradiction to the quick breach, Han Wenqing takes his sweet time to scissor Ye Xiu open. While his index and middle fingers are at work, he occasionally allows his ring finger to graze Ye Xiu's perineum. This entire time, he makes sure to avoid Ye Xiu's prostate, to Ye Xiu's ire.

Releasing a shaky sigh that has his entire body shuddering, Ye Xiu closes his eyes to focus only on those fingers, not even bothering to complain about the lack of stimulation. His erection has not flagged at all, even hardening with how anticipative he is for what is to come.

It's the sudden withdrawal of any touch at all that pulls Ye Xiu from his haze. "Mn?" Ye Xiu's eyes then fly open in shock as he feels something hard but rigid slam into him with all the force and speed of a fifth generation fighter jet.

Silently, Han Wenqing rises from the ground and casually grasps Ye Xiu's hair before yanking him backward, so that he's back in his original position.

This shifts the plug inside of Ye Xiu, so that it presses right into his prostate gland. Ye Xiu gasps in shock, and the return to the tense positioning sets him on edge even further. When Ye Xiu opens his eyes, having slammed them shut at the sudden shift in position, he finds himself looking up at Han Wenqing, his throat completely exposed. The look in those dark eyes prompts him to tilt his head in submission, as Ye Xiu bites his lip and reveals a pleading look.

Han Wenqing merely pulls his phone from his pocket and taps the screen with his thumb.

To Ye Xiu's already edged self, the low vibrations are not enough and only pushes him closer to the edge. Ye Xiu has tears in his eyes now, but he doesn't beg, refuses to do so actually.

Han Wenqing's thumb slides upward along the screen, increasing the intensity of the vibrations within Ye Xiu slightly. Ye Xiu just bears with it, to which Han Wenqing responds by continuing to up the intensity just as Ye Xiu becomes accustomed to the level.

When Han Wenqing reaches the highest setting possible, he frowns. He'll have to buy a new one, since Ye Xiu has yet to break. Exhaling softly, he sets the phone on the coffee table and sits down in the armchair. He lounges there and watches Ye Xiu, his gaze searing.

Seconds pass and soon after, minutes. Ye Xiu straddles the edge of the cliff and barely holds on, as despite his lover's silence, the silent command is irrevocably clear. He's already going to be punished, so it's only natural for him to look out for his survival—especially since he has not been prepared enough to accommodate the large plug currently breaching him.

Shuddering, Ye Xiu shifts his weight and can just barely withhold the resulting moan as the plug presses harder against his prostate. His half-lidded eyes gaze at Han Wenqing, taking in his lover's composed, tyrannical bearing.

Legs carelessly left wide open as to reveal the huge bulge in his pants…

A sob escapes Ye Xiu upon being struck by the revelation. _Wenqing, he's... he's wearing his military uniform._

Pleased at how Ye Xiu finally broke his silence, Han Wenqing crooks his finger and beckons the bound man closer. With tears streaming down his face, Ye Xiu complies and rests his cheek against Han Wenqing's thigh.

The hardened muscle beneath him only makes Ye Xiu feel even more agitated, but the fingers running through his hair quells his tears near instantly. His breathing comes out in chokes and harsh intakes of air. The entire time, Han Wenqing continues to play with his hair and massage his scalp while he is at it.

They make a picture, Ye Xiu in a sheer gauze outfit that leaves him practically exposed and Han Wenqing in his crisply ironed military uniform.

Ye Xiu inwardly mourns how the outfit—that he still has no clue where Han Wenqing got it from since this is not something the Su twins would normally gift—covers nothing important. It's like it's made to cover everything but what it should be covering. The red-trimmed black fabric drapes over his arms but leaves his shoulders exposed, with the sleeves coming to an end at his wrists. It's similar to a hanfu, yet altered extensively. The extra fabric rubs against his exposed back, as of course Han Wenqing will specifically buy an outfit that is backless. Ye Xiu has long lost count of how many backless outfits are in their cosplay stash.

With how easily his lover was able to breach him, and since he can now place where—with dawning horror—that particular sense of exposure came from, the outfit is barely anything but ribbons on his lower half. He flicks his gaze down to his cock; it is just ribbons. The bright red ribbons rest along the lines of his pelvic reason, with no functionality beyond accentuating the paleness of his skin and his assets. His legs are just exposed completely, making this outfit just a top and almost nothing else. The top ends in an asymmetrical cut, with the red sash for the top actually tied tightly around his small waist. He's partially glad that the front of the top is exactly the same as a typical hanfu and in tasteful shades of crimson, scarlet, and black...except he's too flustered at the rest of the outfit to consider this much.

Ye Xiu shifts his attention to his frustratingly calm lover. His gaze trails across broad shoulders hidden by the olive green fabric, with two golden flowers on each shoulder. Instead of the typical matching green tie, Han Wenqing chose to wore a black one, a shade identical to the black of Ye Xiu's hanfu. The lapels close over the pale green collared shirt and black tie into a line of neat gold buttons, and while Ye Xiu loves the sight of his lover with nothing on, the sight of Han Wenqing in uniform is incomparable.

With barely a second glance to the identification patches decorating Han Wenqing's biceps and just above his breast pockets, Ye Xiu focuses on how tightly the uniform fits his lover. This must be one of his older uniforms then, as the material strains against his lover's muscled form. Ye Xiu allows his gaze to fall to the one area he's truly interested in and leans further into the warm hand petting his head.

"Master?" His voice is weak, raspy from being on edge for so long—from still being on edge. Not to mention, he has just recently woken up before this whole episode.

"Yes, kitten?"

 _It seems like he's set calling me a baby bunny still,_ Ye Xiu gripes inwardly, but at this point, he doesn't really care. He parts his lips to speak, only for a straw to be brought to his lips. He looks up in confusion, only to see those brown eyes gazing at him, warm and inviting.

The sudden change in atmosphere whiplashes Ye Xiu, to where he can only follow Han Wenqing's lead. He sips at the cold water, which soothes his parched throat but not his thirst.

The cloud of confusion in Ye Xiu's eyes only enhances the smirk on Han Wenqing's face. He takes away the glass of water with his sole free hand, as the other continues to stroke Ye Xiu's head. Han Wenqing wipes his fingers dry of condensation and tosses the napkin into a wastebasket nearby, of which the only other content is a recently disposed of wipe. His fingers lightly grasp a blueberry from the bowl on the platter and bring it to Ye Xiu's lips.

Ye Xiu stares at the food before him before parting his lips slightly to allow the berry to enter. Han Wenqing's calloused fingers brush against his lips and continue to hold the berry, not letting it fully enter his mouth. Ye Xiu thus bites into the berry as is, and the liquid gushes around his mouth and seeps from his lips, staining Han Wenqing's fingers.

Han Wenqing, expectant, keeps his fingers there.

Amber eyes flick up. Obediently, Ye Xiu licks his lips clean and pulls Han Wenqing's fingers into his mouth to suckle. Once he is sure they are clean of any berry residue, he releases them and waits for another berry to be brought to his mouth.

Han Wenqing swallows, and it takes all his control to not drag the bound Ye Xiu over his lap and fuck him as he is. His fingers reach into the bowl to pull out another berry and feeds it to Ye Xiu, once again allowing that damnably talented tongue to wrap around his fingers and lick them clean. Again and again, his fingers dip into the bowl to feed Ye Xiu, who obediently snacks on all of it without once complaining about the plug still being set on its highest setting.

Only when his fingers hit the bottom of the bowl did he release his breath. Han Wenqing does his best to appear composed as he swipes open his phone and shut off the vibrations. When he does this, Ye Xiu nearly collapses into his lap. A fond smile slowly replaces the smirk on Han Wenqing's face as he tugs Ye Xiu further into his lap, with a few slight tugs to the tied ropes loosening the restraints just enough for Ye Xiu to curl further into his embrace.

"So obedient, my precious little kitten," Han Wenqing whispers, cupping Ye Xiu's face with his hand. Ye Xiu only nuzzles into the touch, silently pleading. "What shall your reward be, I wonder."

"Please," Ye Xiu brokenly begs, "Master, please." Ye Xiu does not even know what he wants at that point. Release? Han Wenqing's cock up his ass? Or his mouth? All of them are equally desirable.

"You've been awfully tempting," Han Wenqing comments, using his other hand to pull himself free. Ye Xiu stares blankly at the sight before him, taking in the budding precum at the tip, the flushed tip, the veins prominently running down the immense length… Even if this is not the first time he's seen Han Wenqing in all his glory, the sight of it still makes him wonder how he has ever been able to fit it inside him.

Ye Xiu knows he is of smaller stature, of which he can only blame himself for during all those late nights in high school playing games instead of sleeping in between training with his militant family and school. That left his growth stunted, to where even his twin towers above him by a handful of centimeters.

Entranced still, Ye Xiu leans forward to bring the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip to collect the precum similar to how he did so with Han Wenqing's fingers and the berry juice. Allowing the tip to slip out of his mouth, he rolls his tongue back and swallows. The wet tip smacks against his face, causing Ye Xiu to glare up at Han Wenqing.

Han Wenqing merely smiles sharply and guides his cock back into Ye Xiu's mouth. That pink tongue goes back to its explorations, even slipping beneath the foreskin to leave not a single spot of his cock untouched. Slowly, Ye Xiu engulfs the entirety of his cock, all the way down to its base so that Ye Xiu's nose nuzzles into coarse dark hairs. He continues to allow Ye Xiu to play at his own pace, content to just enjoy the warmth and attention.

Taking care to relax his throat as much as possible, Ye Xiu breathes in through his nose and...realizes he can't do much else in his bound state. He swallows, and the fingers grasping his hair tighten and pull slightly at the sensation. Ye Xiu flutters his tongue, repeatedly tapping against the long, thick cock in his mouth and swallowing intermittently. The longer he keeps up at this, the more Han Wenqing loses control.

Han Wenqing growls, "Such a tease; should I call you kit instead, you vixen?"

Ye Xiu only looks up, his mouth still firmly wrapped around his lover's cock. The sight brings Han Wenqing over the edge. He pulls Ye Xiu off his cock and drags him across his lap to get at the ropes. With practiced ease, he pulls the silk ropes free and tosses them to the side, not bothering to care where they ended up.

Ye Xiu, upon having his bindings released, twitches his fingers and rotates his wrist. His gaze falls onto the ground then, at the gravy boat still on the floor. The dark liquid inside, visibly more viscous than lube, startles him.

"W-wait," Ye Xiu chokes out, voice hoarse. "What the fuck did you use to prep me, Wenqing?"

"Hmm?" Han Wenqing hums and resettles Ye Xiu so he is sitting on the left armrest of the chair, with Ye Xiu's long legs stretching across him to rest on the other armrest. "Oh, reach down and bring that up for me, will you?" With what's about to be revealed, Han Wenqing isn't even annoyed that Ye Xiu has broken character.

Suspicious and uneasy, Ye Xiu slowly bends down with one arm to grasp the gravy boat—and curses. "Fuck!"

Han Wenqing raises a brow, his finger withdrawing from his phone screen. "Did you honestly expect me to let your insolence go, kitten?"

"No, but I thought you wouldn't be this much of an ass," Ye Xiu grumbles, yelping when the vibration increased even further. "Don't!"

"Why not?" Han Wenqing places his phone back on the table and looks calmly at his disheveled lover.

"Do you want me to spill whatever is in this everywhere? At least let me set it down first." Ye Xiu's hand wrap over the top of the gravy boat and carefully raises it up. When he sets it down on the coffee table opposite him, inwardly bemoaning all the while how each action simply shifts the vibrating plug closer to his overstimulated prostate, some of the contents spill onto his fingers.

With a glance at Han Wenqing, who thankfully has not increased the vibrations further, he brings the fingers up to his lips and cautiously laps at the sticky substance. Shock floods his features as he turns his head to stare at his lover. "You…"

Han Wenqing smiles elusively and feigns ignorance. "I what, kitten?"

"I cannot believe you," Ye Xiu remarks as he slips his fingers into his lips to lick them clean. Once he was done, and with the taste of precum and sweetness on his lips, he complains, "Wasting good homemade hazelnut spread like this should be a crime."

"Wasting?" Han Wenqing deftly pulls the plug out of Ye Xiu out and taps the plastic tip against Ye Xiu's face. "I don't really call it wasting. Suck that clean for me, will you, kitten? After all, you shouldn't waste your Master's hard work."

Grumbling, Ye Xiu does just that. Being focused on cleaning the plug free of the delicious hazelnut spread Han Wenqing made—which is a nice surprise as his lover rarely makes it—left Ye Xiu completely unprepared for Han Wenqing to slide off the armchair while pulling Ye Xiu down into his previous seat. Bouncing against the cushion slightly, Ye Xiu looks down at Han Wenqing, who looks perfectly composed if the cock dribbling against the bottom of his uniform jacket is not taken into account.

"W-wenqing?" Ye Xiu stutters, because the sight he is seeing makes it quite a bit hard to think straight.

"You did complain about wasting a perfectly good hazelnut spread." Without another word, Han Wenqing leans forward and _licks_ at Ye Xiu's puffy hole.

Ye Xiu drops the cleaned plug and grips the armrests, his nails digging into the soft fabric. His jaw clenches when Han Wenqing's tongue prods deeper inside, swiping at his walls and making him unable to even formulate thoughts.

Seeing Han Wenqing's face buried between his legs, Ye Xiu debates between simply jerking to completion...or continuing the silent command to endure until given permission. The next moment, Han Wenqing finds that goddamn spot inside of him and thrusts at it with his tongue—thereby taking the decision out of his control.

Crying out, Ye Xiu slumps into the armchair, with the bottom of his hanfu top ruined in all likelihood.

Han Wenqing peers up at him from beneath short bangs and lashes before slipping his tongue out of Ye Xiu's hole. Shaking his head and sighing, he says, "Now look at the mess you made."

A look of guilt flashes across Ye Xiu's face then, as he did try to hold on. He opens his mouth only to close it when Han Wenqing sends him a look. "I guess I need to get you all cleaned up, don't I." Han Wenqing picks up the plug and considers it for a moment. He then unceremoniously thrusts it inside Ye Xiu, causing his lover to choke and release a strangled gasp. Han Wenqing then retrieves his phone to reopen the app.

"Wenqing?" Ye Xiu eyes him wearily as he watches Han Wenqing flick through several options on the app. He's too tired to actually focus on the small text, however.

"Did you know," Han Wenqing begins, "that some of these toys have more than one mode?" With this, he sets the phone to the side and taps on it.

"What do you—" Ye Xiu's fingers dig into the armrests, as his voice broke off. With stuttered breathing and a trembling body, he asks, "W-what did you j-just—" All of a sudden, the vibrations end, leaving a rumpled Ye Xiu collapsed on the armchair.

"Just something to keep you occupied," Han Wenqing says as he lifts Ye Xiu into his arm and carries him over to the bed. He begins divesting Ye Xiu of the altered hanfu, while the smaller brunet just continues to writhe and moan in accordance to the tempo and settings of the plug.

Han Wenqing gazes at Ye Xiu lying splayed out before him, a pleased look in his eyes. He slips the plug free, though he does have some resistance with how Ye Xiu's rim clenches tightly around the vibrating device. He drops it onto the floor and notes that the entire room will probably need a cleaning afterward.

Ye Xiu feels the bed dip down and removes the forearm shielding his eyes from the world. He glances up at Han Wenqing, who is still in uniform, and regrets his slip-up earlier this afternoon even more.

Han Wenqing leans against the headboard and tugs Ye Xiu up, who concedes to the manhandling reluctantly. "I think I've made my point clear, kitten."

Ye Xiu nods and takes a quick look around to make sure there is no more surprises in store for him. Seeing nothing, he turns his attention back to his still fully-clothed lover, who is watching him in amusement.

Seeing Ye Xiu puff up his cheeks in a pout nearly makes Han Wenqing lose his composure. Key word, _nearly_. He brings Ye Xiu to his lap and then waits with an expectant look and a raised brow. Ye Xiu looks at him for a moment and then does as silently commanded.

Ye Xiu wraps a hand at the base of Han Wenqing's cock and straddles Han Wenqing. Biting down on his lip, he brings the tip to his entrance and closes his eyes as he feels his rim flare open in acceptance. He gasps when he feels the tip breach him, the warmth a sharp contrast to the cold plastic of the plug.

"Ah~~!"

Of course, Han Wenqing decides that Ye Xiu is taking too long. His patience has reached its end, after all, so he thrusts up sharply when he feels Ye Xiu's entrance give way.

Ye Xiu buries his head into Han Wenqing's shoulder, shuddering because he has barely been prepared and it's not like the plug is as large as his lover. He feels as if he can feel the cock pulse within him, errant thoughts of the cock being a 'sword' and his body its 'sheath' flitting through his mind for a moment. He giggles at this, drawing a swat to his ass in response.

"S-sorry, I just remembered a comment Little Huang said, about wanting Yu Wenzhou to be the sheath to his sword." Ye Xiu tries to calm down, but the look of annoyance on Han Wenqing's face has him laughing again.

"I think," Han Wenqing drawls, "that you should have other things on your mind at this moment." He takes this moment to grab Ye Xiu's hips and forcefully pulls him up before slamming him back down on his cock, causing Ye Xiu to choke on his laughter and place his hands on Han Wenqing's shoulders to steady himself.

"Y-you bastard," Ye Xiu gasps out, his nails digging into Han Wenqing's flesh.

Han Wenqing raises a brow and says, "Get moving. That was just a reminder that you should focus on the situation at hand, unless you want me to bring even more excitement into our coupling?"

Ye Xiu gapes at him. "More?!"

Han Wenqing shrugs, without a care in the world. "I bought a lot of stuff while you were asleep."

For a brief moment, the room falls silent. "Bought, as in you went out and personally bought all this stuff." Ye Xiu stares blankly at his lover.

"Some, the outfit we just ruined will need to be sent to Su Muqiu to get cleaned."

"W-wait, what? Qiumu made that, that poor excuse of a period outfit?" Ye Xiu cannot believe his ears.

Han Wenqing huffs in amusement and corrects Ye Xiu. "No, he made that lingerie based off of clothing in the Tang Dynasty. You're his test subject before he markets it to the masses."

"... I am not modelling this."

"Luckily for you, your twin will. Your body is only for my eyes." Han Wenqing tips Ye Xiu's chin up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Now stop stalling and move."

"..." Grimacing slightly at all the work he's been doing recently, Ye Xiu struggles to get his legs to work again. He pulls himself up until only the tip remains before allowing himself to fall and get pierced. Again and again, he does this, his breath faltering and growing heavier by the second.

Throughout it all, Han Wenqing simply sits back and enjoys the sight of Ye Xiu falling undone before him. When Ye Xiu inadvertently slips and falls so that Han Wenqing perfectly spears his prostate, a scream escapes his lips. His head falls to rest on Han Wenqing's shoulder, his entire body boneless as a second climax courses through him.

Ye Xiu's release coats Han Wenqing's uniform as well as Ye Xiu's bare chest, with some drops even splattering over his chin. Han Wenqing shifts and maneuvers Ye Xiu to lie down on his back. Slowly, he thrusts into Ye Xiu, who just moans at the overstimulation.

"Please, Wenqing, please…"

Han Wenqing remains silent as he fucks his lover into the bed, making sure each thrust fully seats him in that tight ass before pulling out completely.

"Please, I can't...too much…"

Ye Xiu's body continues to respond to Han Wenqing's actions, which has gradually become rushed and frantic. Fully erect again, Ye Xiu just sobs into the mattress, tears streaming down his face from the pleasure and intensity.

"Fuck, kitten," Han Wenqing groans, as he feels Ye Xiu clench tighter around him.

Moments later, Han Wenqing collapses onto Ye Xiu, spent. Ye Xiu simply gazes up at the ceiling, breathing shallowly. His own body is wrung dry, with his third and final release being a dry orgasm in fact. The slight suckling on his neck draws Ye Xiu back to reality at a snail's pace. Only when Han Wenqing detaches from Ye Xiu's neck did Ye Xiu blink back into awareness.

"... Qing Qing, you're heavy," Ye Xiu finally says, as it's not like he can even move at the moment.

"Mnnnn…" Han Wenqing hums and rolls so they're side by side on the bed. He drags Ye Xiu into his embrace and nuzzles into the back of his neck. "Sleep, I'll clean us up tomorrow morning. I don't need to leave until noon."

"You better; I don't think I can even move," Ye Xiu grouses, but he squirms until his back is fully pressed against Han Wenqing's muscled chest. He then realizes something about his lower half. "You didn't even bother to pull out?"

"No." Short and succinct, Han Wenqing didn't bother saying anything else and just tightens his hold on Ye Xiu's waist.

"..." Ye Xiu resigns himself to waking up to another round of sex and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep easily.

Han Wenqing looked down at his lover and presses a kiss to the base of Ye Xiu's neck. "Sweet dreams, dear. I love you."

"...love you too," Ye Xiu mumbles in reply, half asleep.

A tender smile graces Han Wenqing's face. He shifts his gaze off to the open closet. He'll need to find an opportunity soon. He doesn't think he can stand another day without everyone knowing this adorable little kitten is his and forever his.

With this last thought, Han Wenqing falls asleep, dreaming of a future with Ye Xiu always by his side.

* * *

 **Notes:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SYNOSHIAN!

I wish you the best of days filled with all the HanYe you desire ;)

Ty once again to my lovely beta hundredblossoms for her work in editing this monstrosity of a chapter

Cross-posted under **MTKiseki** at AO3

Beta'd by **hundredblossoms** at AO3

Gifted to **Synoshian** at AO3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In another world...it was a trainee who rescued Ye Xiu**

* * *

"I swear, if you do not get a move on," Ye Xiu hissed as Zhou Zekai decided a fourth finger was needed to prepare him. It had only been a week since they last met, but it was not like he stayed abstinent. After that one holiday break... _which he dearly regretted because now he always felt so **empty**..._ he had bought himself toys for those lonely nights.

"Wait," Zhou Zekai replied simply, one hand grasping both of Ye Xiu's wrists above his head and pinning it to the headboard. His other hand continued to apply copious amounts of lube to Ye Xiu's entrance, each movement very deliberate and slow in stretching him open.

"Zekai, I. Am. Not. Fragile." Ye Xiu glared up at the still nearly clothed Zhou Zekai. Of course the most popular idol amongst the pro-scene had to focus primarily on unclothing _him_ , _Ye Xiu_ , first with complete disregard to himself.

Ye Xiu refused to acknowledge that a small part of him was actually mourning being unable to stare unabashedly at Zhou Zekai's physique, though Zhou Zekai's usual white shirt clung to his skin in the humid summer weather and those jeans would cut off his blood circulation if they were any tighter.

"Patience." Ye Xiu was squirming at that point, twisting and struggling to free his hands, but Zhou Zekai just applied more pressure, causing Ye Xiu to snap his head back.

Gasping for air, Ye Xiu shut his eyes tightly, because Zhou Zekai, that ass, decided to tighten his grip on his wrists as well as shove all those fingers in a single, penetrating thrust. A moment later, Ye Xiu's frustration reached new heights.

Because—Zhou Zekai _was now doing nothing_.

Eyes flying open, Ye Xiu tilted his head back down to take a look and literally just saw the Team Samsara captain watching him with an amused expression.

At that point, something in Ye Xiu _snapped_.

Or, well, something in Ye Xiu _would've_ snapped if Zhou Zekai did not choose to completely withdraw from Ye Xiu's body and release his grip on Ye Xiu's wrists.

Ye Xiu, who had his back arched slightly and an overall tense body from his previously captured wrists to his wide spread legs, plopped back down onto the bed. Shocked, he immediately turned to look at Zhou Zekai, who was standing at the foot of the bed directly across from him.

With a smirk, as Zhou Zekai had seen Ye Xiu's burning gaze sear right through his clothes, he casually shrugged off his jacket, making sure to let the fabric slowly slide down his arms to pool at his wrists and waist. Then, tossing a casual flick of his hair into his movements as well, he slid the team jacket so it only rested on his right hand and let it drop to the floor as if in slow motion.

Running a hand through his hair, Zhou Zekai toed off his shoes as if it was the easiest thing in the world, his socks following with a few seconds later. Not once did he take his piercing eyes off of Ye Xiu.

At that moment, Ye Xiu knew he was staring but too far gone to really care. His eyes trailed across Zhou Zekai's broad shoulders and lightly muscled biceps and forearms, the intensity of his gaze like a blazing crown fire.

Ye Xiu had lowered his arms by then, bringing them back behind his body to prop himself up. Even now, though, his arms trembled from the amount of effort it was to keep himself up instead of falling because— _damn, where did Little Zekai learn all this?_

Inwardly, Zhou Zekai thanked his modeling career. Despite the many awkward scenarios he had to model and the training he had to undergo for those jobs, it was useful in making his beloved senior weak at the knees and focusing only on _him._

Feigning nonchalance, he crossed his arms over his body and lightly gripped the edges of his white shirt. With deliberate movements, he began pulling off his shirt, taking care to reveal every centimeter of his skin with agonizing slowness. A flick of his wrists tugged the shirt completely off, leaving his hair slightly ruffled.

When Zhou Zekai used just his thumb to pop open the button to his jeans, Ye Xiu's arms collapsed, so that his body rested on his elbows instead. His legs, which had gradually been closing due to Zhou Zekai's absence, fell back wide open, as if he was inviting the model over.

 _Ziiiiiii~~~p_

Ye Xiu could _feel_ his soul escaping him, yet he could not take his eyes away.

Something in Zhou Zekai purred at how entranced Ye Xiu was; this, this was why he put up with everything the proscene demanded. Because he knew with each advertisement he featured in, with each modeling photo being issued, Ye Xiu would _always_ end up remembering him. The further his popularity spread, the further his fame and skill progressed, the more prominent he would be in his senior's mind.

His drive had always, after that first meeting and those beautifully bewitching hands, been Ye Xiu.

Instantly, Ye Xiu's attention was drawn to the large bulge peeking through the zipper, because the wet spot on that pair of boxers revealed that his junior was _not_ as unaffected as he seemed to be.

Regaining a bit of his usual self, Ye Xiu sat up with languid grace, his feet slipping off the bed. Licking his lips, he lightly padded over to the suddenly frozen Zhou Zekai, who had lost his train of thought upon sensing the predatory air surrounding Ye Xiu.

"Let me," Ye Xiu murmured as he knelt down before Zhou Zekai, his fingers trailing down slower than his descent to linger over corded muscle and warm skin.

Ye Xiu's rimmed nails barely scraped against Zhou Zekai's skin, but it still sent shivers down his spine. Maybe he had pushed too far? The look in Ye Xiu's eyes…

For some reason, Zhou Zekai felt that it spelled his doom.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Happy April Fool's Day~!


End file.
